My Heart Is Suffering Because Of You
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: Saat Antonio ingin menggembalikan buku milik Gilbert, ia melihat... Warning : Lemon kurang asem. Author newbie dalam per-lemon-an, maybe Typo, abal, garing, dll. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Ehmm.. Hallo. Ini Fic pertama saya di Fandom Hetalia. Mohon bantuan dari para senpai-senpai sekalian *bow*.

Anggap saja ini tuh Sekuel nya EspUK SongFict: Status Palsu punya Aura777. Meskipun ini tuh gak ada mirip-miripnya sama fic nya Aura xD

Disclaimer : Punya Hidekaz Himaruya yang bisa membuat saya semangat untuk belajar sejarah xD

Warning : OOC, Human Name Used, Genre gado-gado, Pair juga Gado-gado( tapi aslinya SpaMano kok), Abal, ngaco, Shonen-Ai, dan lain-lain

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ. BUT MUST REVIEW XD**

* * *

Minggu pagi, mungkin hampir semua orang masih tertidur dengan lelap. Begitu juga pemuda ini, dia-Arthur Kirkland- masih bergelung dengan selimut nya sampai bunyi bel menggangu tidur nya.

Ting... Tong... Ting... Tong...(Karna dirumah Yume gak ada bel, jadi nya yume ngasal deh #plak)

Arthur lalu membuka mata nya. "Ukkhh... Bel sialan. Berisik banget sih" kata Arthur kesal

'Cih. Siapa sih, orang bodoh yang sudah mengganggu ketenangan ku? Padahal gw aja baru mimpi kalo gue berhasil memukul si Alfred tuh.' umpat Arthur kesal sembari menuju pintu bawah dengan wajah super duper kesal.

Ting... Tong... Ting... Tong...

"Gezz.. Tidak sabaran amat sih, nih orang" dia sedang menuruni tangga

Ting... Tong... Ting... Tong...

"Woii. Sabar Woii. Gw lagi di jalan nih" teriak Arthur lagi. Orang di depan rumah nya ini benar-benar membuat diri nya naik darah.

Akhir nya Arhtur sampai juga di depan pintu rumah nya. Ia pun mencari kunci untuk membuka pintu. Yahh, lebih baik berjaga-jaga agar tidak kemalingan bukan?

Ting... Tong... Ting... Tong...

Ckleeekkk...

"IGGYYY. OHAYOUUU" teriak Antonio ceria sembari menyodorkan Bunga Mawar pada muka Arthur ketika ia membuka pintu

"A... Antonio? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Arthur dengan wajah blushing karena tidak biasa nya Pacar nya itu datang pagi-pagi ke Rumah nya

"Hhe. Memang nya aku tidak boleh mendatangi pacar Ku pagi-pagi untuk mengajak nya jalan-jalan pagi di taman?" Ucap Antonio To The Point yang mengakibatkan muka Arthur semakin Merah.

Arthur menyembunyikan muka nya yang merah. "Ukhh... Boleh saja sih. Tapi aku mau ganti baju dulu. Apa kau mau masuk dulu?"

Antonio menggeleng. "Ah? Tidak usah. Usahakan kau cepat berganti baju ya?"

"Ya sudah. Tunggu aku 5 menit. Oke?" Ucap Arthur "Oke" jawab Antonio Arthur pun langsung buru-buru masuk ke kamar milik nya

"Hufffttt..." Hela Antonio '1 hari dengan kebohongan lagi' batin Antonio sembari menutup mata nya dengan telapak tangan nya.

Ia mengintip dari celah-celah jari tangan nya. 'Lovino...' Batin Antonio merana.

Yahh, hampir semua orang di Gakuen Hetalia tahu, jika Antonio menyukai Lovino Vargasdari pertama kali Antonio mengambil Lovino sebagai koloni nya. Namun semenjak Lovino 'melepaskan'(1) diri dari Antonio, Ia merasa Lovino jadi menjauhi nya karena alasan yang tidak jelas. Berulang kali Antonio 'nembak' Lovino, namun berulang kali juga Ia ditolak oleh Lovino.

Sampai-sampai ia hampir memikirkan untuk menyerah saja. Hingga suatu hari, Arthur 'nembak' Antonio di depan France dan Gilbert. Karena tidak ingin Arthur merasakan hal yang sama ketika Ia 'nembak' Lovino, Antonio menerima Arthur menjadi pacar nya. Dengan amat terpaksa jika boleh ditambahkan.

Tak lama kemudian, Arthur selesai juga berganti baju "Oii, 'Nio. Ayo cepat jalan" ucap Arthur disertai muka merah.

Antonio pun sempat bengong beberapa saat 'coba saja Lovino yang memakai baju ini...' Batin Antonio.

Arthur memakai kaos santai berwarna putih dengan Sweater yang berwarna sedikit krem yang dipadukan dengan celana Jeans biru. Tidak lupa ia pun memakai sepatu bermerek Burberry Fall. Yahh, oakaian seperti itu mungkin tidak sebanding dengan harta keluarga Kirkland.

"Hmm? Antonio? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Arthur bingung sembari mengibaskan tangan nya di depan wajah Antonio yang sedang berbengong ria

"Ah, tidak. kau terlihat manis dengan baju itu" ucap Antonio dusta. Karena yang ia bayangkan manis ketika memakai baju itu adalah Lovino.

"Ehmm... Thank's" ucap Arthur sembari menundukan kepala untuk menyembunyikan muka nya yang sudah memerah

"Nah, daripada lama-lama disini, meningan kita langsung ke taman deh. Kalau terlalu siang nanti keburu ramai." Antonio langsung menggenggam tangan Arthur dan menarik nya menuju taman. Sedangkan yang empunya tangan hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuan kekasih nya itu

**In Garden **

Setelah jalan santai beberapa menit, mereka pun sampai di taman dekat Rumah Antonio.

"Nah, Iggi, ayo kita jalan-jalan" Antonio pun menarik England menuju suatu jalan yang ditutupi oleh pepohonan rindang.

Beberapa menit dilalui dalam keheningan. Hingga Arthur membuka suara

"Antonio, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Arthur curiga. Pasalnya mereka tampak hanya berputar-putar

"Haa? Bentar lagi juga nyampe kok" jawab Antonio sekenanya.

Antonio pun melewati jalan sembari bergandengan tangan dengan Arthur tanpa mengetahui bahwa ia melalukan kesalahan besar dengan datang ke taman ini, pagi ini.

Mereka asik berjalan di taman ini sembari bergandengan tangan sampai suara pohon mengagetkan mereka

Srekk... Srekk...(Betul gak tuh suara nya? Coz yume gak tau suara pepohonan)

"Akhh. Teman ku yang gak Awesome. Disini kau rupa nya" suara gaje pun terdengar dari balik pepohonan.

Dari sana muncullah seorang manusia dan seekor anak ayam

"G-gilbert? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Antonio setengah terkejut karena tidak biasa nya sahabat nya itu jalan-jalan ditaman.

"Kesesesese. Memang nya hanya kau yang boleh kencan pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Gilbert menyeringai

"Eh? Kau sudah punya pacar? Siapa? Apa salah seorang Nation? Aku kenal dia tidak?" Tanya Antonio bertubi-tubi pada Gilbert yang sedang memalingkan muka nya

"Kesesesese... Tentu saja. Aku kan Awesome. Iya. Tentu kau kenal. Hahaha." Gilbert pun menjawab pertanyaan Antonio secara beruntun.

"Wuiihhh... Kok aku gak tau sih? Ckck, bandel kau tidak memberitahu."

"Rencana nya sih surprise. Tapi si France uda tau kok. Kesesese~"

"Apa? Jadi si France uda tau dan dia gak ngasi tau ke aku? Jahat nya kalian ber-dua. Ckckc." Spain hanya bisa berdecak kesal melihat tingkah sahabat nya yang satu ini.

"Hei... hei. Jangan marah dong. Mumpung aku bawa orang nya, meningan kau liat langsung orang nya. Bentar, aku panggilin dia dulu" kata Gilbert yang takut kalo sahabat nya itu marah. Soal nya kalo si Antonio marah, si Gilbert gak bakal dapet jatah permen pas taon baru (sebegitukah murah nya dirimu Gil?).

Gilbert pun mulai menuju pepohonan tempat tadi ia muncul. "Cepet keluar. Mau aku kenalin sama temen ku" Gilbert kelihatan sedang berbicara pada sosok di balik pepohonan tersebut. Namun tampak nya sosok dibalik pepohonan tersebut menolak untuk di ajak keluar. Sampai beberapa menit berselang, seperti nya Gilbert berhasil meyakinkan pacar nya itu untuk keluar.

Gilbert pun keluar dengan sesosok lelaki yang mirip seperti... Lovino?

"Tadddaaaa... Inilah Pacar ku. Setengah Awesome kan? Kesesese" Gilbert berkata dengan gembira ketika mengenalkan Lovino pada Antonio dan Arthur.

Saat itu, Antonio merasakan ada petir yang menyambar-nyambar di belakang nya mendengar Gilbert mengatakan bahwa Lovino adalah Pacar nya Antonio terdiam sementara Arthur sudah memberi selamat pada 2 sejoli itu dengan cara nya sendiri.

"Oii, Antonio, kenapa kau tidak memberiku ucapan selamat, ha? Padahal kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mengenalkan pacarku padamu" Gilbert mensikut lengan Antonio dengan sedikit kesal karena sahabat nya itu hanya ber-bengong-ria.

"Ahh? Selamat ya buat kalian. Gilbert dan L... Lovino" Antonio agak tercekat ketika menyebutkan nama Lovino.

Ia masih shock mendengar kenyataan bahwa sahabat nya sendiri, Gilbet telah resmi berpacaran dengan orang yang amat dicintai Antonio, Lovino.

Ucapan Antonio serasa tidak ikhlas. Tentu saja, meskipun Gilbert adalah sahabat baik nya, ia tetap tidak terima jika Lovino menjadi pacar Gilbert.

Dengan usul Gilbert(usul yang amat ia benci), maka mereka melakukan Double-Date. Antonio sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan Double-Date. Namun, jika ia menolak, tentu Arthur dan Gilbert akan curiga bukan?

Mereka berempat berjalan dalam keheningan sampai Gilbert memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dengan alasan ingin bermesraan. Dengan berat hati Antonio menyetujui permintaan Gilbert.

Antonio dan Arthur pun berjalan bergandengan tangan sampai Arthur mendapat telephon dari Boss nya.

"Antonio, maaf, aku dapat panggilan penting dari Boss ku. Aku harus kembali ke Inggris" ucap Arthur penuh penyesalan

"Tidak masalah kok. Cepat pergi. Aku tidak mau kau kena masalah" ucap Antonio

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya?" Arthur mencium pipi Antonio sebelum pergi menuju Bandara

Tanpa pikir panjang, Antonio langsung menuju tempat Ia dan Gilbert serta Lovino berpisah. Ia terus mencari hingga ia melihat Gilbert dan Lovino yang sedang... Berciuman dengan mesra.

Namun tak hanya ciuman mesra saja. Tangan Gilbert pun menggerayangi badan Lovino yang membuat hati Antonio semakin panas.

"Oii... Jika mau 'Itu', lebih baik jangan disini. Malu tau" kata Lovino sembari melepaskan bibirnya dengan bibir Gilbert. Saliva tampak seperti benang yang hampir putus.

"Kesesese ~. Baiklah. Jika itu mau mu meine Liebe" Gilbert pun merangkul pundak Lovino mesra lalu pergi entah kemana.

Bruuaakkk

Antonio memukul sebatang pohon yang tidak berdosa karena ia kesal melihat pemandangan yang tadi dilihatnya

"Kurang ajar!" umpatnya dan langsung melenggang pergi

TBC

* * *

Nah, selesai juga chap 1 xD. Bagi yang baca, minta Review nya ya? Supaya chap selanjutnya, lemon bisa lanjut xD

A/N : 1. sebenernya sih, karena Spanyol bangkrut, Spanyol harus melepaskan para koloni nya. Tapi demi kepentingan cerita, saya harus buat Lovino yang melepaskan diri xD. #ditabokparaahlisejarah

Nah, Klik Ijo-ijo yang dibawah ya? xD

Review Pliss xD


	2. Chapter 2

Err.. Gomen karena Updatenya lama sekali. Soalnya, pas bagian Lemonnya, otak saya tiba-tiba Blank.. #alibi

Gomen kalo Lemon nya itu ga asem.. *bow*

Ga usah banyak cingcong! Kita mulai saja :D #dor

**Disclaimer : **Hidekaz Himaruya**  
**

**Warning : **Lemon! Anak kecil jauh-jauh *Nggak nyadar diri* . Dosa ditanggung yang baca! #dilelepin , Typo, abal, dkk**  
**

**Pair :** SpaMano, (slight) EspUK, PruCan, USUK, yang mungkin akan bertambah sesuai bertambahnya chapter...

.

Sejak Antonio melihat Lovino dan Gilbert yang berciuman mesra ditaman, ia jadi seperti kembali ke masa kejayaan nya. Ketika ia menjadi bajak laut yang kejam.

Aura gelap menyelubungi dirinya. Sampai-sampai para murid di Hetalia Gakuen menjadi takut karenanya. Bahkan aura gelap Ivan terkalahkan oleh aura gelap personifikasi negara Spanyol yang biasanya ceria ini!

Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Kecuali satu orang. Bukan, yang mendekatinya bukanlah Arthur-pacarnya. Karena Arthur sedang ada panggilan dari Boss nya-. Melainkan mantan koloni nya, Lovino

"Oii. Tomato Bastard. Apa yang membuatmu Badmood? Sampai-sampai kau mengeluarkan aura yang gelap seperti ini, hah?" Lovino Vargas memukul kepala Antonio dengan pelan. Takut? Owh, meskipun ia belum pernah melihat Antonio sekesal ini, ia tetap sudah terbiasa.

Karena kepalanya di pukul, Antonio menengokan kepalanya ke arah ia merasakan kepalanya yang sempat dipukul. "Ah. Lovi. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya kesal karena tadi ada kucing yang membuang kotoran di sepatu baru milikku." Antonio hanya berusaha untuk tersenyum. Aura gelap yang tadi menyelubungi diri nya tadi sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Owh. Baguslah jika seperti itu" Lovino yang tadinya duduk di sebelah meja Antonio langsung bangun.

"Kau mau pergi?" Tanya Antonio

"Iya," jawab Lovino singkat, padat, jelas.

"Kemana?"

"Emm... Kencan dengan Gilbert," ucap Lovino disertai muka merah. "Sudah ya. Aku tidak mau membuat Potato Bastard itu menunggu." Lovino pun melenggang pergi.

BRUUAKK

Suara meja yang dipukul itu sangat nyaring terdengar. Tapi untung saja tidak ada orang lain di kelas kecuali Antonio sendiri. Sedangkan Lovino tampaknya sudah jauh dari kelas sehingga tidak menyadari suara tersebut.

"Kurang ajar!" Mata Antonio memancarkan kekesalan yang amat sangat. Bahkan ketika ia berpapasan dengan France-setelah ia keluar kelas tentunya-, France langsung pucat pasi melihat mata sahabatnya itu tidak lagi hangat…

Melainkan tajam bagai pedang yang siap mengoyak siapapun yang berani melawannya.

"A-antonio?" Panggil France.

Antonio yang tidak mengindahkan panggilan France langsung pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

Antonio sedang menuju Rumah Gilbert untuk mengembalikan buku yang waktu itu di pinjamnya.

'Semoga tidak ada Lovi..' harapnya di tengah derasnya hujan.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, ia akhirnya sampai juga di Rumah Gilbert. Memang para personifikasi negara mempunyai rumah masing-masing yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari Gakuen Hetalia. Rumah itu didapat dari para Bos masing-masing.

Ia mengetok pintu dengan pelan. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Ia akhirnya masuk ke dalam. Karena kebetulan pintunya tidak dikunci, ia melenggang ke kamar Gilbert. Owh, tentu saja setelah menaruh payungnya di tempat payung didepan.

Ia naik tangga-karena kamar Gilbert berada di lantai 2- lalu melihat kamar Gilbert yang tidak dikunci.

Karena khawatir, ia mengintip dari balik daun pintu. Ia membelakan mata. Sungguh, pemandangan yang ia liat sekarang sungguh menyesakan hatinya

**-Nah, mulai dari sini, lemon nya bakal dimulai. Kita bakal melihat apa yang Oyabun tercinta kita lihat-**

Gilbert duduk di tepi ranjang. Terlihat Lovino sedang melakukan _Blowjob_ kepada Gilbert.

"Hah... Hah... Sudah kulakukan, Potato Bastard." Lovino tampak terengah-engah setelah melakukan _Blowjob_ nya. Di bibir dan mulutnya tampak cairan berwarna putih. Itu adalah cairan milik Gilbert.

Gilbert menyeringai. "Danke, Mein Liebe." Ucap Gilbert sembari mengelus kepala Lovi.

Dengan cepat, Gilbert langsung menarik Lovino yang masih terengah-engah dan langsung menciumnya dengan panas. Lovino yang masih belum siap memberikan kesempatan pada lidah Gilbert untuk mengabsen gigi Lovino.

Posisi mereka sekarang adalah Gilbert yang memangku Lovino. Gilbert mulai membuka baju Lovino satu per-satu-karena tadi Lovi masih berpakaian lengkap- hingga ia tidak memakai sehelai benang pun ditubuhnya. Memperlihatkan badan Lovino yang putih serta 'milik' Lovino yang menggoda.

Tangan kanan Gilbert mulai membelai puting Lovino yang berwarna kemerahan serta sudah mulai mengeras. Mulut, serta tangan kanan nya bekerja sama agar pasangannya puas. Tapi, kemana tangan kiri Gilbert?

Owh, rupanya, tangan kiri Gilbert mulai membelai lubang kecil milik Lovino. Dan tiba-tiba saja Lovino melepaskan ciuman maut Gilbert karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Hah... Hah... Jangan bermain-main lagi, Potato Bastard. Ukhh," omelan Lovino berhenti karena Gilbert mulai memainkan lidahnya di _Nipple_ Lovino.

"Enghh..." Erang Lovino yang merasa nikmat akan perlakuan Gilbert.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, ia langsung memberikan 2 jari miliknya di depan wajah Lovino. Lovino yang mengerti gelagat Gilbert langsung memasukan kedua jari Gilbert kedalam mulutnya.

Tidak hanya memasukan jari Gilbert kedalam mulutnya, ia juga menjilat jari milik Gilbert dengan begitu intens. Setelah cukup basah, Gilbert menarik jari-jari lentik miliknya dari mulut Lovi.

"Here we go. Jangan tahan desahanmu ya, Lovi? Kesesese ~"

"Jangan bercand... Eengghhh... Ahh~ Ennghhhhhh~~" desahan Lovi memenuhi ruangan. Bahkan suara hujan tak terdengar lagi karena desahan Lovino saat Gilbert memasukan jari tengahnya kedalam lubang Lovi.

"Masih belum cukup," ia langsung memasukan jari kedua. Ia mencari-cari lagi letak _sweetpoot _Lovi serta untuk melebarkan jalan untuk 'adik' nya masuk. Ia mulai memasukan jari ketiga. Erangan Lovi makin menjadi ketika Gilbert mulai menyentuh suatu tempat.

"Enghh... Hahh... Engghhhhhh ~ ahhh~" desah Lovino makin menjadi ketika Gilbert iseng menyentuh titik itu lagi.

"Hahh... Jangan... Bermain-main lagi... Potato bastard," bentak Lovino kesal sembari menjambak rambut Gilbert karena Gilbert bermain-main terus.

"Nahh... Aku siap sekarang." Gilbert menarik jari-jarinya dari lubang Lovino. "Bilanglah kalau sakit," tampaknya Gilbert pun sudah tidak tahan untuk segera memasuki Lovino.

Gilbert tampak sudah memposisikan miliknya di depan lubang sempit milik Lovino. Ia memasukannya perlahan.

"AKHH!" Teriak Lovino kesakitan. Padahal, belum sampai setengah milik Gilbert berada di dalamnya.

Gilbert diam sejenak sampai ada suara protes dari Lovino, "Khh... Berger.. ak.. lah.. perlahan..."

Gilbert menyeringai. "As You Wish," dengan itu, Gilbert melakukan _in-out_ secara teratur dan pelan.

Namun tampaknya Lovino kurang puas dengan semua itu. "Potato Bastard, Harder!" perintah Lovino.

Gilbert kembali menyeringai. Ia lalu mengeluarkan miliknya hingga ujungnya lalu kembali menghentakannya dengan keras.

"Akhh! Faster, Harder!"

Gilbet kembali melakukan_ in-out_ dengan liar. Sekarang posisi Lovino bukan lagi dipangkuan Gilbert. Melaikan sudah tiduran dengan kedua kakinya berada di punggung Gilbert.

Mereka berdua terus melakukan hal itu sampai akhirnya, "G-Gil.. A.. Aku mau.. Keluar..."

"Khh... Together..."

Tak lama kemudian, Lovino pun akhirnya _cum_ disusul dengan Gilbert. Lovino menumpahkan cairan miliknya di perut dirinya dan Gilbert sementara Gilbert didalam rektum Lovino.

"Hah.. Hah.. _Danke_, Lovi," Gilbert mencium kening Lovino yang bermandikan peluh.

"Hahh..._ Allo stesso modo(1)_," Lovino pun tertidur dan disusul Gilbert yang tertidur juga.

**_-Lemon udah _****_selesai. Bubar sana!-_**

Mereka berdua tidur dengan damai tanpa tahu jika ada seorang lelaki bernama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo sedang berlari ditengah derasnya hujan yang mengguyur dengan hati remuk redam.

"Kenapa, Lovi? Apa salah dan dosaku hingga kau melakukan hal ini kepadaku..?" lirih Antonio ditengah derasnya hujan.

".. Bukan.. Itu pasti bukan Lovi. Dia pasti dipengaruhi Gilbert.. Ya, dia pasti dipengaruhi Gilbert.." Racau Antonio.

"Ini salahku.. Seharusnya aku tak pernah mempertemukan mereka berdua.. Bodoh kau, Antonio! Pasti Lovi meminta lepas darimu karena Gilbert! Ya, ini pasti karena dia!"

Sekarang ingatannya melayang pada saat itu.. Saat pertama kali ia mempertemukan Lovino dengan Gilbert..

_._

_TBC_

_._

Fuh.. Akhirnya lemonnya selesei juga.. *ngelap keringet*

Ini sungguh-sungguh dibuat dengan penuh keringat..

Oh, iya. Penjelasan nih.

_Allo stesso modo _: Sama-sama dalam bahasa Italy. Tapi kalo salah, hountou ni gomenasai. Soalnya saya translate pake mbah goo*le m(_ _)m

Oke. Sekarang bales Review yang non-login dulu xD

_Aiko-chan Lummierra_ : Yah. Saya mau mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda saja xD /jawaban apaan nih/ Pair lain? Ohoho.. Itu akan menyusul ~

_RaquelCarriedo malesloginda_ : Apa? *sfx : jeng jeng jeng jeng* Kamu anaknya Aura? Ck, padahal dia udah saya targetin buat jadi uke saya #ngaco Jika senang, saya bersyukur :D. Jika kesel, tabok saja orang terdekat anda :D #sesat Ah, daripada sama si Arthur, meningan dia sama saya aja xD #disepak Tenang, ini lemon PruMano kok. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan *bow* Wallaikum salam :D #eh

_Fujoshi Anonim_ : Ohoho.. Lovi pilih Gilbo gara-gara saya yang nyuruh :p /dibantai SpaMano Lover/ Tenang, karena saya SpaMano Shipper, saya pastiin kalo ini ujung-ujungnya itu SpaMano . Tenang saja, Oyabun sama saya udah diskusi semaleman tentang rencana dia buat ngerebut Lovinya. Anda suka fic ini? *sembah sujud* Terima kasih banyak! Ngomong-ngomong, Au revoir itu artinya apa, ya? #duesh

Nah, yang chap kemaren minta lemon wajib review! #dikeroyok

So.. Mind to RnR?


End file.
